Number Thirty Seven
by Xernes
Summary: Now that Eric Northman was living with her, Sookie thought of him more often than she ever had before.


**A/N: This is set sometime after episode 302 "Beautifully Broken." In this fic, Eric is living with Sookie to protect her while Bill is away, and he's already been there for about a month. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Number Thirty-Seven**

**

* * *

**

She opened her eyes, and he was there. Always there. He was all she could see. He was leaning over her; his blond hair hanging delicately in his face, and his eyes were dark with lust. His lips curled up and she could see his fangs immediately. She stuck out her pink tongue and gently licked one of his sharp white fangs.

"Do you like them?" Eric asked, lightly running his fingertips along her bare neck. He could feel her blood pulsing through her veins.

"They're really big," Sookie told him in a dreamy sort of voice. She reached her hand up and caressed his hard fangs with her fingertips. "And pointy!" she exclaimed when his fangs slightly pierced her skin. It didn't hurt her, but she was surprised. Eric's teeth were as sharp as broken glass.

Eric licked up her blood. "You taste delicious," he marveled with a small grin on his pink lips. "I'd like to try more of you."

Sookie noticed that she was laying in her bed completely topless with only a pair of lace panties on her lithe body. "Don't talk nasty to me, Eric Northman!"

"How can it be nasty if it's true?" he inquired. His voice dripped with desire.

He brought his mouth down to her tanned neck. She could feel his mouth hovering over her skin; the feeling gave her goosebumps. His hot, wet tongue ran down her neck languidly. She could feel his hard fangs lightly on her skin. "You're making me tingle all over," she said breathlessly with a sigh.

"I'll make you do more than tingle," he promised as he reached down to take off her panties in one swift motion. He tossed them over his shoulder.

"Why do you still get to keep your clothes on?" she asked curiously, playing with the collar of his shirt between two of her slim fingers.

He looked down at his clothed chest and raised an eyebrow. "We can fix that," he told her with a wide smile, his fangs gleaming in the candlelight of Sookie's room. "How about you undress me?"

She hesitated, and he looked at her expectantly with a smirk. How could she deny him?

Eric got up from the bed, standing in front of her. Sookie sat up and flushed when her face was directly in front of the bulge of his dark jean pants.

When Sookie didn't move, Eric reminded her of her mission. "Undress me, Sookie."

Sookie got up off the bed and grabbed the hem of Eric's shirt. She took a deep breath before pulling the fabric up over his torso, shoulders, then finally his head and arms. She dropped his knit shirt, and it lamely fell to the floor in a bundle. When her eyes fell onto his chest, her hands immediately ached to touch him.

"Have you been working out?" she asked him with a dazed look on her face. Eric didn't answer her, but he did release a small chuckle. Her hands were shaking and sweaty when she loosened Eric's belt and pulled it out from the loops of his jeans and undid the button and zipper. Sookie dipped her fingers into Eric jeans and boxer briefs, and yanked them down to the floor.

She gasped sharply when she saw that Eric was erect. "What is it, Sookie?" he asked slyly, running his hands lightly up and down Sookie's arms. "Let me guess: I exceed your expectations?" Sookie didn't respond, but her expression was enough of an answer for Eric. "That's what I thought."

Eric scooped Sookie up in his strong arms and placed her gingerly on the bed. He straddled her; one knee on either side of her hips. He ran his fingers through Sookie's wavy blond hair, causing her to shiver at his kind touch.

"You ought to be mine," he whispered to her before he leaned down to place his lips against Sookie's. Her lips were warm and soft. He ran his tongue against her lower lip and dipped into her hot mouth. She moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his hair with her fists.

When they broke apart, Eric's fangs lightly grazed over Sookie's lower lip. Sookie arched her throat towards Eric's hungry mouth, allowing him to taste her if he desired. Eric simply sucked at the vein that he hoped to pierce, feeling her pulse beat enthusiastically against his lips.

She tossed her head back against the pillows when his mouth found her breasts. He closed his lips around one of her nipples and swirled his tongue around the bud. Sookie's breathing quickened when she felt Eric's palm snake down her flat stomach and toward her groin. When Eric's hand found her center, a squeaky moan escaped her lips and her hands frantically searched for fistfuls sheet fabric.

"You're hot and wet," Eric told her lustfully, even though he already knew she would be. He could smell her juices long before he slid the milky fluid in between his long fingers. Eric inserted a finger into her and twisted until she uttered a high, needy moan and arched her hips.

Eric ran his tongue up one of Sookie's quivering thighs, and she nearly cried from anticipation and want. His mouth was watering from his desire to taste her. Sookie's scent was even more pungent when Eric's face was this close to her here; it was heavy and thick and Eric wanted her liquid heat on his tongue almost as much as her blood.

"Please," Sookie begged breathlessly and Eric's tongue was against her immediately. He thrust his tongue into her damp cunt and lapped at her hard. Sookie shut her eyes tightly and all she could feel was Eric's tongue inside of her, until, that is, Eric's hand found her clitoris. He rubbed and teased her there until she is painfully aroused and squirming with need.

Eric pulled his head away from her and positioned himself at her opening. He pushed into her in one swift thrust and she moaned long and deep into his ear. His cock filled her completely and then some. When he pulled out to push back into her, Sookie closed her eyes and saw stars erupt. Eric marveled at all the sweet sounds she made and how her back bowed and her body shook against his. He pounded into her hard and fast until she came, clenching around him like an iron vise.

Sookie felt Eric's release inside her and his fangs pierce her skin.

Sookie awoke violently. She was panting and covered in cool sweat. This was the thirty-seventh time this month that she fantasized about Eric. Sookie got up out of her bed and walked to the basement door. There was a part of the basement that was completely closed off from sunlight. It was where Eric was sleeping during the day. She touched the door gently with the palm of her hands, smiled, and idly wondered if Eric, too, ever fantasized about her.

-_fin_


End file.
